Vampire Skin
by Everso
Summary: Do scaples pierce through Vampire skin? Or do Vampires pierce through soul skin?- Twilight/Host Crossover


**HI!!** it's me again! yes i know... i'm on a groove... two chapters for F.T.B.A. and a one shot!

Review please!! it makes my day! Even if your** review** has constructive critisicm (another way to say FLAME)

* * *

**Vampire Skin **

**Healer**** -POV**

"Okay, now class, this is a human we found in the forest today. He's going to help me teach you how to perform a correct insertion." Healer Forest Sunshine explained to his class, all of whom were paying close attention to his every movement.

"I've put him to sleep with 'relax'; you can tell he's alive by the movement of his chest."

"What about his heartbeat?" Linda asked. Hum. I hadn't really noticed.

"I guess it's a response to the medicament." She nodded easily accepting my answer. "After putting the host body to sleep you must spray their neck and spinal cord with 'clean' and give them a 'no pain'."

Everyone seemed fascinated with what I was doing. I noticed the patient's body was a few degrees colder than a normal human, maybe he was sick… anyway, I couldn't stop; I was in the middle of the class, I had no proof he was ill and it would be rude to deny the knowledge of this process to fellow souls.

"Any questions about what I've done up to here?" Annabel raised her hand politely, as was customary in our species. I nodded towards her.

"Um… what happens if you find an unhealthy human body, but you don't want to dispose of him because he's very attractive for you?" she was a bit red by the end of her question.

"Well, we would try to cure it, so you could be happy and so could another soul in his or her body. We would only dispose of it if it was completely hopeless."

She smiled, apparently satisfied with the result.

"Can I keep this host body?" she asked, I heard a sound, it was sort of like a muffled cough. "I'd like a companion." She sure was forward.

"We'll see sweetie," I smiled warmly at her, "maybe when the insertion is done." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I heard a few laughs, and I could swear that one of them came from the drugged host.

"Next, we grab one of the previously sterilized scalpels and carefully insert the metal on the base of the neck, making a small cut like so." I started to demonstrate but the moment the metal tool was going to dig in the skin in bent over itself, like the skin was a stronger material then it. "I'm sorry class, but I think this scalpel was defective, I'll grab another one. He repeated the process fie times, before giving up. "I apologize for the inconvenience my dear pupils but I fear I won't be able to demonstrate with this body. As soon as we have another one I'll show you." I sighed and heard the laughs from before again.

"Um… healer, why can't you penetrate this humans skin?" A beautiful blond girl wearing sunglasses asked.

"I don't know Rosalie, what do you think?"

"A metal plaque implanted in his brain?" she suggested.

"Maybe he's like hulk! Hulk is a green superhero from my host's early memories," she added so we could follow.

"I think he's just stubborn and has a 'hard head'." Everyone turned to look at the newest addition to our group, his name was Jasper, if I'm not mistaken and he liked Rosalie was extremely beautiful.

The five latest additions to my class started giggling uncontrollably, t what, I am not sure.

**EPOV**

I lay there, on the examination table waiting with my eyes still (and open) for the doctor to begin. I had been 'caught' and was now going to be inserted. I pitied the souls, sometimes they were so clueless; they didn't realize the joke was on them or would be, soon.

"… 'no pain'…" I felt my mouth opened and something disgusting was forced into my mouth, it tasted worse then the two pounds of red ice cream Emmett had bought thinking it was blood-flavored (it was actually cherry).

I looked into the class and Emmett and Jasper gave me two thumbs up in vampire speed so no one would notice.

After a while I heard speaking:

"Can I keep this host body?" a soul asked. _WHAT?_ She was asking for my _body_? Weird…. I looked at the audience and saw Bella glaring at this 'Annabel' person who was staring lustfully at me:

_Such great abs… and they're hiding behind a shirt! Boy do I want to take that shirt off…maybe he'll give it to me as a present, or as a promise… yes that would do although id prefer a diamond… _she suddenly changed her train of thought _he'll probably love me the moment he opens his eyes… I mean, I'll be sweeter then any soul he's ever met…_

_Bronze… Butterscotch…_

she sighed and I chuckled, she thought she had a chance with me…

"I'd like a companion." She stated, sure was forward.

A millisecond later I realized the fun part was about to begin… I had everything I needed; the costume was in Alice's bag.

* * *

**`o-O-o`**

After the about the seventh time he stabbed the scalpel at me, I'll admit, it tickled, he gave up.

"I apologize for the inconvenience my dear pupils but I fear I won't be able to demonstrate with this body." He looked disappointed_,_

_He's so handsome… I wish there were a way to not dispose of him, but with that skin things aren't looking too good. _

_But his face: Angel-like, his eyes: matched my shoes... oh…._

He sighed. Oh my god. Was the healer _gay_? Yes, yes he was. I hadn't noticed before because he was so concentrated on the lesson, but it seemed like he 'desired' Emmet and Jasper too. He continued talking. "As soon as we have another one I'll show you." I heard my family laugh

_Another one! Get it Ed? Another vampire!_

After a while they stared making guesses on why they couldn't penetrate my skin. They were unremarkable although they earned a chuckle or two from me.

The only two that really caught my attention were Jaspers and Linda's although she didn't say hers aloud.

_The answer is obvious. He's so 'hot' the scalpel melted!_

Hot! Ha-ha what she didn't realize is that I was completely the opposite, almost five degrees cooler then her. I'd have to share this with the gang.

Soon though, it was time for the prank. I signaled Alice and she nudged Bella. My Angel turned the lights off inconspicuously while Alice handed me my costume and I changed. The moment the lights came back on I lay back, happy. Soon the souls started noticing I was wearing different clothes… a Dracula costume! They crowded around me and when I was sure everyone was around me I JUMPED!

"BOO!" I shouted. Almost everyone shrieked and someone even fainted. I looked behind all the souls at my family, all of whom were smiling at me.

I turned to Alice:

"I declare this dare, passed." She grinned

"This dare passed." Emmett repeated glumly. His dare was to repeat the last three words a female spoke, in this case Alice. He had to do it for two _whole_ days.

"Yes!" I shouted!

"Yes!" he repeated. I looked at him. "What, we all know you're a female at heart."

* * *

**o-O-o**

There we sat watching the news, two days had passed and they were still trying to get the souls involved in our 'incident' to speak. It seemed they were traumatized. Our stunt had even turned Healer Forest Sunshine straight. Yeah go figure.

* * *

**An: YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!! CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON!!**

**|  
\/**


End file.
